


Kiss and Tell

by sckrim



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya's only in it bc I needed a way to get them apart, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kinda, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sckrim/pseuds/sckrim
Summary: After another day of saving Paris, Chat Noir decides he'd enjoy having a kiss with Ladybug that he can remember. Unfortunately, they don't have much time left on their Miraculouses.





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> How do you do titles?

“POUND IT!” The super duo shouted their usual phrase after saving Paris once again. 

 

Ladybug’s earrings beeped for a moment, leaving only one spot. “Well, you know what that means, kitty cat.” She remarked with a smile. “Bug ou-”

 

“Wait!” Chat Noir exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder before she could take off. His own miraculous beeped at him, leaving only one pad.

 

“What?!” She said with a slight snap. “We’re about to transform back and no one can know our identities! Not even each other!”

 

“I… I know, but…” He trailed off for a moment, not even able to look at her due to the thoughts clouding his mind. “There’s… there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.”

 

“Can’t it wait until next time! I don’t have much time left, and neither do you!” She impatiently tapped her foot. Why was he trying to do this  _ now _ , out of all the possible times to do it? She narrowed her eyes as she seemed to notice something. Was… was Chat Noir  _ blushing _ ?

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to  _ say it _ next time.” His eyes darted around as he tried to find something to focus on. Literally  _ anything _ except the request he wanted to make.

 

Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose. As much as she liked her partner, he could get absolutely ridiculous sometimes. “Fine. What is this thing that’s so important for you to say that you want to risk  _ both _ our identities?”

 

“Well, when you put it like  _ that _ , it almost makes it feel selfish…” Ladybug raised her eyebrow at his pointless waffling. He took a deep breath and finally looked her in the eyes. Needless to say, he felt his cheek grow warmer than before as he momentarily lost himself in her bluebell eyes. “I… was wondering… if maybe… you’d be willing to let me have a kiss that I can remember since-”

 

“Chat Noir!” She might as well have physically hit him for how hurt he looked. She tensed at his change. He’s not a bad guy, not by a long shot. And if it were any other time, she might actually agree. So long as Adrien’s not around, that is.

 

“Fine,” she sighed after a quick glance around. “So long as it’s quick, and we leave  _ right after _ .” He might as well be a dog themed superhero for how happy those words alone made him. She chuckled. “You’re actually kinda cute, kitty.” 

 

Cute? _Cute?_ _Did Ladybug just call him_ _cute_ _?_ His pulse skyrocketed as he held the sides of her face. He slowly leaned in, closing his eyes as he did. She rolled hers before shutting them and closing the gap between them. 

 

Her earrings beeped again, and she saw the flash of pink behind her eyelids. Oh no. If she pulls away now, then Chat Noir would almost definitely open his eyes and see.  _ But he’s already pulling away because she said it was supposed to be a quick kiss _ . In a moment of panic, Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there. She felt him relax in her arms as his hands moved down to her waist. Before long, a flash of green appeared behind her eyes. Huh. Green was his transformation color. She thought it would've been black.

 

Adrien knew the girl who was  _ really _ Ladybug was sitting just beyond his nose. But, he was already  _ kissing _ her, so perhaps that discovery could wait. For now, he just wanted to let himself get lost in the feeling of holding  _ her _ close and kissing  _ her _ .

 

“Ladybug! Are you still here? I was wondering if I could get another interview for-” Alya’s voice stopped almost immediately when she turned the corner and saw  _ her best friend kissing her crush _ . Alya crept back with a sly smile. “I’ll just leave you two be…” 

 

Marinette recognized that voice. How could she not? It belonged to her  _ best friend _ . Hopefully, Alya didn’t question why  _ Marinette _ was there instead of  _ Ladybug _ . Now, all that remained was figuring out how to leave without figuring out who Chat Noir really was. She pulled back from the kiss slowly and gently.

 

“Marinette?  _ You’re _ Ladybug?” Adrien was astounded when his eyes slipped open after parting with Ladybug. It felt only natural, though he felt slightly guilty as he did. But above all other emotions was pure and utter surprise.  _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng _ , of all people, was Ladybug.  _ Marinette _ , the nervous, clumsy girl who sat behind him, was his confident, brave, and acrobatic partner. Marinette  _ is _ Ladybug. And she still had her eyes closed. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to look… i… I’ll just go.” He had a lot of thinking to do as he processed the fact that  _ Marinette is Ladybug _ . “Wait!” He was stopped before he could even turn around by her blindly waving her hand around looking for him. He held his arm out for her to grab with a small smile.  _ Was  _ Marinette _ always this cute? _

 

“You… you can’t tell anyone.  _ You _ aren’t even supposed to know.” Adrien chuckled. She still wanted to protect his identity. That’s so precious. He caressed her cheek gently. 

 

“Marinette, you can open your eyes. It’s only fair that you know who I really am.” She slowly fluttered open her eyes. They took a moment as they came into focus on…  _ Adrien _ ?!?!?! She felt her jaw go slack and her heart pound harder in her chest as she realized what that meant.  _ Adrien Agreste  _ was Chat Noir.  _ Adrien Agreste _ was a superhero. She’d kissed  _ Adrien Agreste _ . Twice! And spoken to him almost everyday without stuttering! She stumbled backwards, hands looking for some kind of hold. 

 

“Adrien?!?! What are you doing here?!” Maybe she was wrong? She hoped she was. But she also hoped she was  _ so very _ right. He only responded with a laugh.

 

“Same thing as you,  _ Bugaboo _ .” He winked. Maybe  _ that’d  _ help it sink in for her. “Saving Paris from Hawk Moth and the Akumatized villains.”

 

“Umm…!” Okay, so he really  _ is _ Chat Noir. That grin is definitely Chat and so is that nickname. Why hadn’t she noticed sooner? She felt like such an idiot. At least Chat Noir wasn’t secretly a rude guy? But that means she kissed  **_Adrien_ ** !! She kissed him  _ twice _ ! And Alya saw them kissing without their superhero personas ! “Well, I uh… I  _ rrreeeeaaaaalllly _ have to get home now, so……. Bye!!” She shouted as she turned and ran to literally  _ anywhere but there _ . She needed to sort out all the emotions and realizations this unearthed. 

 

“Isn’t your place that way?” He pointed in the opposite direction as the one she took off running in. Unfortunately, she was too far to hear him already. He shook his head with a laugh. They can talk about this later. And preferably when their friends weren’t around and Paris wasn’t in danger. At least they both finally knew. They were bound to find out anyways. It truly was only a matter of time.


End file.
